


Relax

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike knows exactly what to do to calm our favorite detective. Sequel to Claustrophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Goren, Eames, Barek, and Logan all walked to the elevator.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked.

"I know a place," Mike said.

Barek rolled her eyes.

"So are you really coming, Bobby?" Alex asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah I am. Is it really a surprise? I like to do things."

Alex sighed. "I know Bobby. I was just asking."

"Goren you can be a square sometimes," Mike said smiling.

Bobby shot him a mock glare with his eyes highlighted with amusement.

They stood in the elevator.

Alex stood by the controls. Barek stood in front of the elevator doors. Bobby and Mike leaned against the back wall. They were about midway when the elevator jerked and stopped. Then the lights cut off.

"Ah hell," Alex said as she grabbed the elevator phone and called maintenance.

"Weren't they supposed to have already fixed the elevator?" Barek asked.

Bobby breathed deeply.

Mike looked at Bobby. "Bobby, relax. We will probably be out of here soon," he whispered softly in his ear.

Bobby nodded.

Alex got off the phone. "They said that they could have us moving in about thirty minutes to an hour. They have no idea why the emergency lights aren't working properly."

Bobby took another deep breath and slid down the wall to sit.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"He's kind of claustrophobic," Mike said.

"He and I got stuck in this elevator about three months ago. He nearly freaked out."

Bobby took another deep breath. "Normally I have a pretty good reign on it during certain situations but prolonged confinement can be stressful," he said taking another deep breath.

"What do you need us to do.?" Barek asked.

"Just give him some space," Mike said as he sat next to him.

"It's dark in here Bobby. You can imagine that it is a really big room," Mike whispered in his ear."

"I'll try," Bobby whispered back.

Mike looked over in the direction of the women that were talking amongst themselves. He turned back to Bobby and kissed him on the back of the neck when he heard his breathing speed up a little. "Relax."

Bobby nodded.

They all sat there for 15 minutes. Mike was starting to worry as Bobby's breathing became shallow.

"Bobby you have to relax," Mike whispered.

"I know. I'm trying."

Mike sighed. He moved closer to Bobby and licked the shell of his ear.

Bobby let out a breathy moan.

"Relax Bobby," Mike said kissing him along the jaw. He then bit down on Bobby's neck.

Bobby's loud moan was caught in his throat. He let out a small whimper. Mike licked and sucked on the bite mark, being careful not leave a noticeable mark. The tension seemed to leave Bobby.

"You relaxed?" Mike asked as he kissed the spot and moved away.

Bobby grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. When Bobby broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Mike's.

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome."

Bobby let go of him and leaned back against the wall. Mike sighed and closed his eyes.

They sat there for about five minutes when the elevator started to move and the lights came back on. Everyone was relieved. They all walked out of One Police Plaza.

"So do you still want to go out tonight ladies?" Mike asked.

"No I'm going home," Barek said.

"I second that," Alex said.

"Well, see you tomorrow Eames," Bobby said and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"I'll make sure he's okay," Mike said to Alex before following Bobby.

Mike jogged to catch up with Bobby. "You okay Bobby?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaky that's all."

Mike nodded. "So let's go home."

"No. I want something to drink. Then we can go home and you can continue to help me relax."

"Well then we should hurry," Mike said with a grin.

 


End file.
